


Конец - это часть пути

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Canonical Character Death, Caring, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Regeneration, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Когда они с Питером застряли в космосе, взъерошенные, шокированные, с терпкой горечью поражения на губах, Тони был готов рвать и метать. Первые дни он так и делал: ходил за мальчишкой по кораблю, копался в двигателях, пытаясь заставить полуразрушенный механизм работать, и упрекал. Ночи на Титане были холодные. В космосе тоже было не легче. Но было в этом путешествии что-то хорошее – они постоянно грели друг друга. Питер прижимался теснее, постоянно обнимал и урывал отчаянные дрожащие поцелуи.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Конец - это часть пути

**Author's Note:**

> я пересмотрела первый тизер эндгейма и просто: а почему бы Тони и Питеру не застрять в космосе вместе?
> 
> очень много заботы, очень-очень много...
> 
> я свинья - вычитала текст только единожды. но он такой тёплый, что я не могу читать его без слёз, извините.

— Тони, вы с ним боролись? — окликает его Стив. Старк смотрит на него и чувствует, как глаза слипаются.

— Кто сказал? — устало спрашивает он, потирая тонкими пальцами отросшую щетину. — Боролись? Нет, он вломил мне планетой, а колдун с Бликер-стрит запорол нам торг!..

Яд сочится из Старка выверенными порциями. Он говорит-говорит-говорит, пока Кэп мнётся и отводит взгляд, а Роуди безуспешно пытается его заткнуть. И откуда только силы берутся — подняться на ноги и подойти поближе? Откуда только в голосовых мощь находится на: «Проиграли, а тебя там не было!»?

Всё потому, что Тони вещает не за себя. За свою гордыню он бы отомстил многочисленными саркастичными шпильками при любой возможности.

Он вещает за изнеможённого мальчишку, который в соседней комнате спит под дюжиной приборов и капельниц.

Когда они с Питером застряли в космосе, взъерошенные, шокированные, с терпкой горечью поражения на губах, Тони был готов рвать и метать. Первые дни он так и делал: ходил за мальчишкой по кораблю, копался в двигателях, пытаясь заставить полуразрушенный механизм работать, и упрекал.

На «Я же говорил тебе вернуться!», Питер кривился и съёживался в мягком кресле.

На «И как мне теперь вытащить тебя?», Паучок мягко сжимал его плечо, подавая очередной инопланетный инструмент.

На «Как же нас так угораздило, Паркер?», парень жался ещё ближе, погружаясь в беспокойный сон прямо на его плече.

Ночи на Титане были холодные. В космосе тоже было не легче.

Но было в этом путешествии что-то хорошее — они постоянно грели друг друга. Питер, напуганный бесконечной темнотой и неминуемой гибелью, прижимался теснее, постоянно обнимал и урывал отчаянные дрожащие поцелуи.

Первую неделю он держался. Спал у Тони под боком или маячил рядом, сворачиваясь клубком под крепкой рукой. Но потом стало хуже.

Еды у них было немного, а паучьему метаболизму приходилось совсем туго. Они разделили провизию на равные части ещё в первый день, когда поняли, что связи с Землей нет, что придётся выбираться самим.

— Двадцать дней, — обречённо пробормотал Питер. Тони, ещё злой на него, громко фыркнул:

— Утопал бы в финиковых кексах, если бы меня послушал, малец.

Питер не злился. Он видел, что Тони тоже напуган — больше за него, чем за себя. Он видел с каким ужасом Старк прижимал его к себе, когда остальные превратились в пыль. Будто боялся, что потеряет и Питера тоже. Будто на секунду поверил, что парень может умереть и оставить его одного.

На вторую неделю с Питером становится совсем туго. Вечно пышущее жаром юношеское лицо болезненно бледнеет, мешки под глазами увеличиваются, а вечно энергичные движения становятся вялыми. Питер мёрзнет всё сильнее, поэтому засыпает целиком на Тони, пытаясь не касаться холодного пола.

Старк мягко целует его в макушку, незаметно отдаёт большую часть своей еды и молится, чтобы случилось чудо, и ему не пришлось наблюдать, как Паучок умирает от голода.

На десятый день Тони впервые сбивается в подсчётах длительности их незапланированного путешествия, а Питер совсем теряет положительный настрой. Старк сам в ужасе, парень — и подавно.

— Нас же найдут, Тони? — спрашивает он, пытаясь спрятать дрожащие губы в складках одеяла. Тони как раз ковыряется в генераторе наночастиц, пытается намудрить что-то с энергией. Потому что топливные движки могут полететь в любой момент, оставив их без кислорода. И он отчаянно изобретает, пытаясь не пустить панику на лицо: не надо пугать мальчика. Паника только дополнительно истощит его тело. Тони и так иногда кажется, что острые скулы прорвут иссиня-бледную кожу — настолько они острые.

— Ты что это, уже устал от меня? — фыркает мужчина и озорным взглядом смотрит на мальчишку. Это работает — Паркер улыбается, будто они не в какой-то дыре космоса, а снова в мастерской или в спальне. Будто смертельная опасность не нависает над ними.

— Мне страшно здесь, — говорит Питер, но при этом не выглядит сильно напуганным — будто уже смирился с чем-то ужасным, что придумал в своей голове.

— Я знаю, малыш, — Старк смотрит на него с секунду и откладывает странного вида отвёртку. Признаёт, что ему не хватает деталей для того, чтобы провернуть задумку, которая идеальной схемой выстроилась в его голове. Сейчас все его миллиарды кажутся такими бессмысленными — потому что не могут спасти замёрзшего потерявшегося в космосе мальчишку.

Он подхватывает Питера на руки — у него сил побольше, потому что паучий метаболизм не отнимает у него время. Старк садится на кресло, одно из многих, с которого корабль раньше управлялся, и устраивает Питера у себя на коленях. Он натягивает одеяло на мальчика и согревает своим теплом, пытаясь прогнать тяжёлый вздох, когда он чувствует, как Питер дрожит.

— Мы вернёмся домой, малыш. Я тебе обещаю, — бормочет он в тонкую шею и пропускает непослушные кудри сквозь пальцы.

— Надеюсь, Мэй жива, — шепчет Питер. Старк гладит его по спине — парень всё время вспоминает свою тётю со слезами на глазах.

— Я уверен, что они с Пеппер уже объединились и ищут нас по всей галактике, чтобы надрать наши тощие задницы, — Питер тихо смеётся. — Только вспомни, на что способны эти бестии в паре!

Мягкий тон и уверенные касания работают — Питер засыпает. Худое тело расслабляется, и Тони удобнее устраивает мальчика на себе, пытаясь сдержать душащее отчаяние. Иногда ему сложно быть сильным здесь, но для Питера он готов на это.

Теоретически, Старк не думал, что голод Паркера убьёт. В какой-то момент парень перестал резко сбрасывать вес, проводя всё больше времени за сном. С одной стороны, Тони радовали эти мысли. Только вот всё равно было «но». Его тело истончалось. Он боялся, что однажды Питер проснётся и увидит его в глубокой отключке. Или же воздух закончится, а Тони ничем не сможет помочь. Как бы не был силён организм Питера, но без кислорода он умрёт — это Тони выяснил ещё когда Паучок свалился в озеро.

На девятнадцатый день в костюме Паучка кончается энергия, и Тони понимает, почему Питер не снимал его в последнее время. Без поддержки костюма ноги его уже не держали.

Старк тогда даже прикрикнул на него, хотя Питер выглядел донельзя виновато и смахивал слёзы. Тогда Тони ушёл в другую часть корабля и зло копался в батарее паучьего костюма. Фиолетовый урод смог знатно её покромсать, Тони чувствовал беспомощность — в последнее время даже чинить ему не удавалось.

Он чувствовал, что его хватит ненадолго. Может день. Может два. Может три.

А ещё питание корабля понемногу отказывало — в задней части мигал свет, намекая, что у них совсем немного времени.

Когда Тони перебесился и смирился со своим бессилием, Питер снова уснул.

Он свернулся калачиком в кресле, на его щеках засохли слёзы, стянув бледную кожу. Тони провёл дрожащей рукой по спутанным кудрям и ощутил вину.

Всё из-за него. Он не должен был втягивать пацана в это. Стоило запереть его в спальне и не выпускать, как только доктор Стрэндж появился из злосчастного портала.

Но Тони этого не сделал — понадеялся на здравомыслие своего парня. И получил.

Теперь он безлимитно, как в каком-то садистском реалити-шоу, мог наблюдать, как его мальчик слабеет и тухнет изо дня в день.

— Пропустили мы с тобой ужин, пацан, — хмыкнул мужчина и погладил осунувшееся лицо.

Тони уснул в его ногах, опираясь о холодный пол.

Питер проснулся от свечения голубого реактора на своей груди.

А вот Тони казалось, что ему больше не суждено будет открыть глаза. Его мозг уже бодрствовал, но он словно слышал всё со стороны — без возможности управлять телом. Дни считать он уже не мог. Часы со странной системой измерения времени потухли от недостатка энергии. Обидно, конечно, но лучше пусть часы, чем генератор кислорода.

На корабле было тихо. Он различал мерное сопение Питера, гудение перегревшихся батарей, тихое жужжание его реактора. Тони не понимал, сколько времени прошло, пока он не услышал тихое копошение сверху.

Дыхание Питера изменилось, Тони слышал такое уже десятки раз.

Мальчик просыпается, и Тони думает, что ещё секунду, и он откроет глаза. Поднимет голову и улыбнётся измученному Питеру, показывая, что он уже на него не злится.

Но подумать легче, чем сделать. Проходит явно больше, чем секунда. Тони не может заставить себя вынырнуть из дрёмы, он только чувствует, как мальчишеская рука гладит его по голове, а потом острый подбородок опускается на его макушку.

— Тони, — мягко шепчет Питер и немного тянет его за волосы на затылке, — просыпайся, нужно поесть.

О, еды у них совсем немного. Тони лучше поспит это время, оставив Питеру побольше. У мальчишки метаболизм, ему всё-таки нужнее.

— Эй, Тони? — голос сверху звучит тревожнее. Старк думает, что нечего беспокоиться. Да, он не в лучшей форме, но он пока жив. Туго, конечно, но его тело ещё немного поработает. Тогда почему Питер так обеспокоен? Окликает его всё громче и уже беспокойно трясёт за плечи.

— Тони! — вскрик особенно громкий, и голос беспомощно хрипит. — Тони, проснись, пожалуйста, проснись, — мужчина слышит копошение, а потом лёгкое тело валится на пол рядом с ним и прижимается к исхудалой груди. Питер замирает на секунду, прислушивается к медленному дыханию и тихо бормочет:

— Живой, — а затем снова мягко трясёт и уговаривает, соскальзывая в панические нотки. — Сейчас же проснись, Старк, немедленно! Не смей оставлять меня здесь одного! Пожалуйста, Тони, прошу.

Старк измучен. Он хочет отдохнуть. Но всё-таки заставляет себя разлепить глаза и мягко сжать дрожащую руку паникующего мальчишки.

— Не переживай, шкет, я вписал тебя в завещание, — его голос звучит жалко, но и этого Питеру хватает, чтобы живописная радость отразилась на его лице.

— О Боже, Тони, как ты меня напугал, — бормочет он и тихо всхлипывает под недовольное бормотание Старка. Питер уже столько дней болтается в космосе, но почти не изменяет себе — чаще плачет от счастья, чем от страха.

— Однажды ты меня переживёшь, конечно, но не сегодня, — хрипловато смеётся Старк и заставляет своё тело работать. Когда он поднимается, перед глазами темнеет. Приходится собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не пошатнуться, когда мальчишка хватается за его руку и поднимается на слабые дрожащие ноги.

Питер от его шутки мрачнеет, но всё равно привычно устраивается у Старка на груди.

— Не бойся, малыш. Я всегда проснусь для тебя.

Питер смотрит ему в глаза, удивлённый такими словами, а потом слабо улыбается — показывает, что верит, — и мягко целует в шею, в линию челюсти, в подбородок, в уголок губ. У Тони тепло в груди расползается от того, что Питер в любой ситуации — его ласковый тактильный Питер.

Старк засыпает и всеми фибрами души надеется, что этот кошмар закончится.

В следующий раз, когда он разлепляет глаза, сквозь иллюминатор ему светит спасение.

Когда он расталкивает Питера и рассказывает всё, мальчик не верит и смотрит так, будто Старк уже совсем с ума сошёл. Но потом он видит, что опостылевший вид за иллюминатором поменялся, а они быстро преодолевают тёмный космос.

Когда они видят снаружи Землю, Питер смеётся и плачет одновременно и раз за разом оставляет на губах Тони поцелуи. Старк улыбается ему и надеется, что всё это — не сон.

Не сон.

Они оказываются на Базе. Самое тяжёлое — их тащат к врачам и разлучают. Питера сложно отлепить от Старка поначалу, он упирается и крепко стискивает худые пальцы.

— Всего лишь врачи, малыш. Немного потерпи, ладно? Ты же знаешь, я никуда не денусь.

Старк и сам позволяет увезти Питера с тихой паникой. После многих дней наедине ему кажется, что Паркер растворится, стоит им отдалиться друг от друга. А ещё огромное количество людей повергает его в панику.

Но он снова сжимает зубы, принимает помощь и держится. Ради Питера держится.

Когда врачи его наконец отпускают, он первым делом просится к Питеру. Роуди смотрит на него, как на призрака, и отвозит на дурацкой коляске. Тони высказывается, что это не лучший транспорт, но ходить он действительно не в силах.

Питер спит. Он в светлой палате, к нему подключены капельницы, мерно пикающие приборы. От вида бледного измученного Питера, похожего по цвету на простыни, у Тони внутри что-то рвётся. Но Старк понимает, что парень в безопасности. Именно поэтому позволяет себе отлучиться «поболтать с Кэпом».

И сейчас он льёт и льёт горечь на Стива, потому что его мальчик слишком измучен, а ещё Тони однозначно видел фото Мэй среди распылённых, и он не знает, как сказать об этом измученному парню.

Как снова огорчить человека, который достоин всей этой чёртовой Вселенной — хоть целой, хоть располовиненной.

Кэп смотрит упрямо и пытается отрицать, но Тони доводит своё до конца, высказывает всё, что думает. Была бы возможность, он и реактор с груди сорвал и припечатал бы прямо к наглой роже.

Но реактор не с ним. Он в палате за матовым стеклом, греет и поддерживает единственного человека, достойного всей чёртовой Вселенной.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Я всегда проснусь для тебя, - говорит Питер, когда продирает красные глаза через сутки – умиротворённый и даже порозовевший...
> 
> \- Я всегда проснусь для тебя, - хрипит Тони и в последний раз сжимает родную руку перед тем, как его реактор гаснет навсегда посреди поля боя, пережив Таноса всего на несколько минут.


End file.
